Naruto: The future is going to change with one gir
by CutieHinata12
Summary: In 2008 everything has been monderised everyones having fun. And a new girl at the high school is having much more fun then she thinks it really is. Not dirty theres only kisses and hugs nothing farther then that! Oh it says 2008 but just ignore that.
1. Sugar RUSHING

_OK my friend wants to do a story so this is her story criticise her not me even though she might kill me._

_Oh well she thinks I'm telling ya'll that this is my story so she won't get pelted with insults._

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_OK here's the story:_

_**It's 2008 and the world of ninjas has changed (Naruto and the gang is in this even though its 2008 so deal with it!!)...**_

**_My name is Tsukiko Demono_**

**_I just came to Konoha and was new I'm a freshman which sucks because of the new year new pranks._**

**_I was always misunderstood at my old school no one really talked to me and I always seemed to move alot..._**

**_I have long straight black hair and I always have it in a pony-tail. I wear dark colors cause I think bright colors are evil._**

**_School I know how the food chain is and what elective to choose ,but I'm in band a 1st chair bass clarinet player ,but at times_**

**_i'm be a regular clarinet if were short. No one really notices me so I really don't care._**

**_During Freshman orientation there was so many different kids I've never seen before._**

**_There was a girl with "PINK" hair and she was clinging to some guy with raven hair and some Blondie was too._**

**_I couldn't help ,but actually feel sorry for him oh well not my problem..._**

**_I was sitting all alone with no parents cause they died after I turned 10 and now I'm 15 I live with my aunt who really doesn't care about me._**

**_I was so quiet as always and so guy with yellowish blonde hair runs up to me and says,"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_**

**_"Uh...I'm Tsukiko Demono."_**

**_"Hehe so your a freshman?" he asked._**

**_"Uh... yeah that's why i'm here..." I said._**

**_"Cool..." he said._**

**_"Naruto you idiot!" _**

**_"Uh-oh Sasuke come on I didn't do it your ravage fan-girls did!" yelled Naruto._**

**_"NARUTO!!" yelled Sasuke._**

**_As I watched a guy with raven black hair chase Naruto I couldn't help but laugh a little..._**

**_I grabbed the guy with raven hair by the collar and held him there till he calmed down._**

**_"Let. Me. Go. Or. Else." Sasuke said._**

**_"Nah someone threatens me and its down hill from there so try this," I said._**

**_I kick up and he dodged it by catching it. I spun around and jabbed to the right faked the left then hit with the right._**

**_"Ah someone who mets my Kido standers," I said._**

**_I slowly put my foot down and put my hands to the side._**

**_"Sasuke Uchiha," He said as he put out his hand._**

**_"Tsukiko Demono," I said as I reached for his hand and shoke it._**

**_"Hey thanks Tsuki," said Naruto._**

**_"Tsuki?" I asked._**

**_"Hehe you like you nickname?" Naruto asked._**

**_"Uh...Sure but no one..." I said._**

**_"No one what?" asked sasuke._**

**_"..." I didn't repond._**

**_"Well?" He asked._**

**_"No one really gave me a nickname before so uh...uh i uh-" I said._**

**_"Why do you keep saying 'uh' everytime you speak?" asked Sasuke._**

**_"Cause I really never talked to anyone so u-" I said._**

**_"Don't even," He said._**

**_"Sorry," I said._**

**_"Well Tsukiko your going to meet all our friends tomorrow at school," Naruto said._**

**_"Ok...uh well...uh see you tomorrow," I said._**

**_"Bye Tsuki-chan," said Sasuke._**

**_"What? you called me Tsuki-chan that's the first time i've even heard my name like that," I said._**

**_"Well were going to be calling you that so get use to it," said Naruto._**

**_I smiled at walked out of the cafateria and walked home to my empty mansion._**

**_'Wonder who there friends are?'_**

**_wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow_**

**_It sounds stupid i know! It seems dramatic then it doesn't well the first person who read it and thinks its ok ROX!!_**


	2. FlIpPeD

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_OK here's the story:_

The next day came and i woke up with my head banging.

_'Why does school have to be so early?'_

I groaned and got dresses Black socks, black socks, jeans, a t-shirt that say Lazy Me with a stick figure on a desk asleep.

"7:30? that's to early!" i yawned.

I grabbed an apple, grabbed my keys, backpack, put my hair up in a pony-tail, and walked out.

The sun was bright as i locked my door to my house and began to walk off to school.

I saw Naruto and a couple of other people walking with him to school. He turned around and yelled," Tsuki-Chan!! hey...hey over here get over here!!"

I jumped down from the top of the stairs and ran over.

"Hey Tsuki-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"H...hey Naruto," I said still kinda sleepy.

"Tried Tsuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Always am and alway will read da shirt," i said.

Naruto looked at it and laughed then said," We should buy one for Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Oh its this lazy-ass over here," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh?" I said.

The guy known as shikamaru waved hi and looked at my shirt and shook his head.

"He's a smarty pants... he's such a nerd," Naruto snickered.

"Do you take 11th garde math and science?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah so?" he asked annoyed.

"Well see ya in class," I said.

I punched Naruto then smiled and ran ahead.

"Wait! Tsuki-chan!" Naruto yelled.

_ScReEcHhHhHhH!! a black viper nearly ran into me._

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!" I screamed.

A guy who looked fairly fimilair to Sasuke came out.

"whatev- sorry you okay," He sounded so sincer.

"Tsuki-chan stay away from him he's a bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he crept behind me and hung over my shoulder.

"Who's this poser?" I asked.

"Itachi Uchiha" he mummbled.

"Oh..." was all i said.

Itachi looked at my face and then down then repeated it twice.

"Nice body," he said.

"Stay away from her she's mine!!" Sasuke yelled.

I twitched a little and said ,"Your's?"

"Play along," he wispeared.

I rolled my eyes and those girl's who were chasing sasuke last night.

"Stay away from our SAsuke-KUN!!"

I smirked so to get them mad i took Sasuke's hands and placed them on my lower hip.

They gave me death glares and i smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry sexy-baby i'll get you to be mine," Itachi said.

I laughed and everyone showed up to the crossing walk.

"Sure...that'll be the day," I said.

Itachi got back in the car and drove off...

5 minutes passed and everyone was staring at me.

"Uh?...Sasuke either you let me go or i'll kick your ass!" I yelled.

"I that a promise?" He asked his grip came a little tighter then said,"Back off she's mine!"

I glared at him and said," No I ain't!" and flipped him over on his back and walked away.

"How's that for a girl Sasu-gay!!" I yelled.

Sasuke laided there in pain.

I stared like this oo and said,"Okaaaaaayyyy..."

And Shikamaru began to laugh and his face was like this0 and said,"hahaha that was freakin hilarious!!"

I walked over to Shikamaru and said," Your okay in my book." Smirked and walked across the street to school.

After the inccident everyone went on as if it wasn't anything except for Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura.

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow


	3. My schedule with Shikamaru Nara

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_OK here's the story:_

**_I went to the Principal's office. it was huge and there was alot of pichures of past pricipals._**

_'Annoying school stupid viper! Baka that's what he is!' I thought._

**_I knocked onto the door._**

**_"Come in!"_**

**_I walked in to see this lady who had this huge cheast if you know what i mean..._**

_'Holy Shit!! she's a maniac!!'_

**_"What is it!" she yelled._**

**_"Uh...uh... i need my schedule for school," i said._**

**_she nodded her head and said,"What's your name..."_**

**_"Tsukiko Demono..." I said plain and simple._**

**_"Hm..." was all her reply._**

**_I waited and watched her scan the computer for my name._**

**_"You live alone?" she asked._**

**_I nodded my head._**

**_"Here it is and I'm Tsunade your principal..."_**

**_I smiled and left the room as she signed and relaxed in her chair._**

**_I was walking down the hall and saw a Emoish guy and soon to relise it was that it was  
sasuke._**

**_He turned to me then shouted,"Hmm...Oh Tsuki-Chan!"_**

**_"H-hi Sasuke-san," I said caught off gaurds with a long embrance._**

**_He had a huge grin on like Naruto everytime we met._**

**_To truely tell you i didn't like him he had that pretty bad boy background...not my thing..._**

**_"Can. you. let. me. go or i'll flip you on your back again!" I yelled._**

**_I immediently let go ,"Sorry... Oi let me see your classes."_**

**_for some reason he wasn't mad anymore good thing too._**

**_I gave him the slip of paper. he scanned it and groaned._**

**_"You have all the same classes as Shikamaru...Joy..." he said clearly iritated._**

**_"Well its not all that bad i guess..." i said trying to sound cheerful._**

**_He groaned and walk away to his class._**

**_I looked at my classes and saw:_**

**_1st:Asuma-Honors History_**

**_2nd:Kurenei-Honor English_**

**_3rd:Ibiki-Advance computers_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_4th:Guy-P.E._**

**_5th:Kakashi-Honor Math_**

**_6th:Anko-Honors Science_**

**_7th:Tsume-Band(Sorry couldn't think of anyone...but deal with it its my STORY!!)_**

_'Wow what joy career has been destroyed! i have more honor classes!'_

**_"Oi! uh Tsukiko wait up!"_**

**_I turned to see the one called Shikamaru coming down the stairs from his locker._**

**_"Hi Shika-kun...Oh do you mind me calling you that?" i asked._**

**_"Nah...not troublesome at all..." He said._**

**_I sorta blushed i liked him alot better then sasuke cause he didn't come on so strong..._**

**_"So we have the same classes cool..." I said as plainly as i could._**

**_"Yeah i know so lets go," he said as he pulled my arm toward our first class._**

**_"Wait your gonna make me drop my binder!" I shouted._**

**_"Oh you don't know Asuma he'll make you do stacks of homework if your late," He said picking up the pace a bit._**

**_I kept up and we came in just in time for Asuma to seat us next to each other._**

**_"Oi...this is boring i want to get to work!" I yawned._**

**_"You want to get to work?" Asuma asked._**

**_I nodded my head that's what i just said..._**

**_"Well people should be like you here you and a friend can go and help Anko with the disection," Asuma said._**

**_I looked at Shikamaru,"Well times a wasting i love disecting!"_**

**_Asuma looked at me weird and said,"O...k...well here...a pass and go ahead and leave.."_**

**_Me and Shikamaru walked out the classroom._**

**_"Disection??" he asked._**

**_"What beats sitting there doing Shit!!" I said._**

**_"Point taken i'm lazy but i'm not that lazy to do nothing," He said._**

**_We walked into the classroom and i saw Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata._**

**_"Ahhh!! Tsuki-chan has this class YES!!" Naruto yelled._**

**_"Naruto there only here for the Disections for the year.."Anko said._**

**_Naruto sat back downed and wimpered._**

**_Sasuke was smirking Ino was giving me death glares and hinata just sat there a bit stunned._**

**_Then so guy came rushing in and knocked me to the ground. The guy was laying on top of me (Literally) and i was under him._**

**_"Oi! Neji get off her!!" Shikamaru screamed._**

**_Neji slowly got off rubbed his chest on me when doing so..._**

**_I got up and wiped the dirt off my jeans._**

**_"Sorry...Oh i'm neji..."_**

**_i reconised him from my 1st class._**

**_"Its okay...Tsukiko," I said._**

**_"Ok these three will be helping with disections all year long.."Anko anocced._**

**_Naruto kept cheering and yelling 'Oh yeah my friends gonna be here for every disection' then begin to dance in his chair stupidly if i may add._**

**_"Were didection a simple owl pelet can ya'll do that you all did this in 7th grade so i don't need to re-explain it..." Anko said and sat in her chair._**

**_And simply waved her hand for us to start the lab._**

**_I explained what to do and told them what to find then handed all the needed material._**

**_I bumped into Neji and blushed._**

_'Oh boy now i get a better look he's pretty HOT!'_

_**Well nothing special happened but alot of people kept staring at me cause they thought i was "cool"**_

**_RiNgInGgGgGgGgG the bell rung..._**

_**"Ok we got Kurenai...F.Y.I. she's really harsh **believe me...**" Shikamaru said.**_

**_I yawned then signed,"Oh great more troublesome teachers..."_**

**_Shikamaru laughed and we walked off to our next class...Kurenai..._**

Hoped you liked it i think i'm getting the hang of this story thing oo ok never mind...

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow


	4. Kurenei's Class!

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_Well there were some girls or guys whatever... who think that the story well sucks what happen guys! i told ya'll to help if it was stupid or weird. So i could fix it _

_No never mind my fault i gave the computer to my cousin...Bad idea... i know sorry o.o any who if Gaara doesn't sound like Gaara tell me_

_PLEASE!! oops wasn't suppose to tell you oh well you guys would've known it was him when i put down messy red hair...Who else would it be...Besides Sasori_

_He rocks!! but Gaara is cooler but i love Shikamaru he's cooleo LOL Cool-Leo LOL oh sorry..._

_OK here's the story:_

_Oi! when me and Shikamaru came in i saw that stupid prick of a pink haired girl in my class...i don't like her!_

**_Shikamaru nudged me and walked over to kurenei who was giving everyone a card with a number that matched up with _**

**_a desk. I went down the isle and found my number in the 3rd row last seat. Shikamaru was in the 2nd row 2nd last seat._**

_Well at least he wasn't to far from me. he's like the only friend i have._

**_Several other people came in. A boy my age came in and sat in the desk next to me(By the way. the desks are in pairs)_**

**_I guess he was cute with his red messy hair and his adorable green sea foam eyes oh what am i thinking every girl in the school probably thinks he's hot!_**

**_I turned to him and said,"Hey..."_**

**_"Hm..." he said. Oh great he reminds me of Sasuke when i first met him._**

**_I felt sorry sorry cause he had to sit with some nerdy girl i mean she was like special you know not to be mean but she was creepy... good thing it wasn't for too long...According to Shikamaru...I hope he was right that guy sitting next to me kinda scared me at first cause he's giving me so bad vibes...don't ask...But for some odd reason i felt what he was feeling I've felt like that and acted like that but Narutobecame my friend and all of a sudden I'm a totally different person...did he spike my water during orientations? you know it tasted a little weird...Well enough of my paranoia._**

**_"Uh...What's up my name is Tsukiko Demono and you are?" I asked._**

_Oh geez i sound like a retard!_

**_"Gaara...why are you being so nice?" he asked._**

**_"W-what do you mean...oh...yeah i know I'm not usually like this..." I said._**

**_"...Naruto?" he asked._**

**_"Yeah! I think he spiked my water during orientations" I said and giggled which made him chuckle a little._**

**_Shikamaru kept scooting his desk away from the girl and checking with me._**

**_Me and Gaara were laughing and talking. I felt like this wasn't the true true! him you know how guys say they love you then they don't actually do that's how it awkwardly felt...except we didn't like each other i felt a little fake yeah that's how it feels..._**

**_"So...have any family?" He asked._**

**_I tensed up and said,"Y-yeah..uh a b-brother and two p-parents."_**

**_"A sister a brother and that's all..." he answered._**

**_I lied to my new friend and all my other friends they never knew i lived alone only the principal which is out right creepy..._**

**_"Your lying..." He said._**

**_"W-what d-do you mean?" i asked._**

**_"You are a bad liar," he said._**

**_I signed then said,"I have no family I'm sorry for lying...badly to add to that also..."_**

**_I think he rolled his eyes then said,"Please I've done worst don't apologise."_**

**_After class Shikamaru pulled me aside._**

**_"huff huff That chick is crazy!Huff huff" Shikamaru said._**

**_"Uh...feel sorry for you..." I said not really caring ,but insted stared at the back of Gaara's head._**

**_"I see you like him?" He wondered._**

**_"Psh...yeah right..." I said._**

**_"What. Ever your such a bad liar.." He said._**

**_"Hey!...I've already had that comment sorry gotta have a different comment each day," I said giving a big smile to Shikamaru._**

**_He rolled his eyes a groaned then said something about troublesome woman._**

**_AS classes went on me and Shikamaru went to Advance computers with some guy named Ibiki something._**

**_"Oh pointer never get in trouble in Ibiki's class..." he said._**

**_"W-why?" i asked neverously._**

**_"You'll never hear the end of it and you'll get so many detentions you'll never have any free time..." he said._**

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow

I guess that's the end people i hope you guys like this one better :) well uh...till next time!! buh-bye!!


	5. Abiki's Class

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_Well...Sorry for the drama for Sasuke and how he acted my cousin is obsessed with him and i know that's not how Sasuke acted._

_And Shikamaru to add. I was sorta in a rush and was thinking of Naruto when i was writing about Shikamaru... I know I'm stupid._

_Well...I'll fix everything when the school day is over alright then!!...Hope Gaara sounded like Gaara...and I'll make sure in this _

_chapter everything will sound like Everybody's personality...Unless you guys think i should keep things how they are..._

_I don't know I've been getting hate mail and good mail ,but i can't help it i always care what people say...I know i shouldn't ,but i do._

_Well have a nice read._

_OK here's the story:_

_Me and Shikamaru walked down stairs and down the hall. Nothing was very different. White walls, blue lockers, brown doors, same looking desks  
Quite frankly i was already sick and tired of that place!! I was going nuts!!_

_"Hmm...Tsuki-chan what's the matter?" Shikamaru asked._

_"Nothing..." I said._

_He gave a slight glare and went on his way till the Blondie from this morning jumped on his back making him and her to fall._

_I twitched a little at the sight then said,"Well ain't this a pretty sight hahaha." i laughed and Shikamaru blushed._

_"Oh be quiet...Troublesome girlfriend..." He Announced as he got up._

_"Sorry ,but that was hilarious!!" I cracked at him._

_"Oh..Hey your the girl who hurt Sasuke-kun!!" She squealed._

_"Wait aren't you with Shikamaru?" I questioned her._

_"Yeah...and your point?" She asked._

_"You should love him instead of some emotistic idiot," I said even though i only knew him for a day..._

_I saw those cuts under those ong sleves!!_

_"Yeah Ino you know i could be cheating on you," Shikamaru chuckled._

_"YOUR CHEATING ON ME" Ino sobbed._

_"Ino i was joking you know i love you," He said as he hugged Ino._

_I squealed and got out my cell and took a pichure of them,"That's so cute!!" I squealed._

_Ino and shikamaru smiled._

_"Oh look at the time were going to be late!!" I screamed and ran down the hall with Shikamaru following behind._

_We ran into the computer room and sat down._

_I saw the same pink haired nuisense,Sa-ku-ra, she looks like a brat if you ask me!!_

_Everyone was talking then Ibiki came in._

_"Silence!!' He boomed._

_Everyone went silent._

_"Good. Now on with the lesson..." He said._

_He started talking about the FLASH program on the computer...Hello!! adavance computers we already know this shit!!_

_Well anyway he kept rambling on about it till he told me to get up and show a example._

_I got up sat down and made a stick figure and made it walk across the screen._

_"Good Job!...Tsukiko Demono!!" He yelled as he examined the board._

_'...Oo weird teacher...'_

_He favored me, shikamaru, Sakura, and some other students that i don't know..._

_Class ended quickly...it felt like 10 minutes ,but anyways..._

_Shikiamaru and me walked out of calss._

_"Ok lets go to our locker and head to lunch ok." Shikamaru said._

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow

Was that better?? IDK i sounds alright to me well...0/0 Neji gonna be in it next ,but i think you guys will love the next chapter its going to be freakin awesome!!

**Author:**...Well now what?

**Reader:**GET ON WITH THE STORY GOD DAMMIT

**Author:**I feel like a slave **-****-''**

**Reader:good cause that's what you are!!**

**Author:OO'' o...k... what ever your say...**

**LOL sorry couldn't resist on doing something stupid like that LOL**


	6. TOBI GOOD BOY RIGHT DEIDERA SEMPAI

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_Ok well um sorry for the wait and by the way i'm not gonna be able to write some chapters because i'm going to be well banded i guess you can call that from the computer...no questions please...well i'll try as hard as i can to put as many chapters in as possible for my dear reader TTTT_

_OK here's the story:_

Well so far my day at Konoha high was wonderful execpt for the whole Sasu-gay deal(Sorry Sasuke-fans!!) thing yeah everything is wonderful i guess...Well i headed up stairs to my locker and down the hall when i saw the same guy that started to hit on me this morning. He was chasing a boy with black hair that covered most of his face.

"Damn-it Tobi un," he yelled.

"Deidera stop trying to hurt me Tobi didn't mean to!!" the one called Tobi yelled.

"You grabbed my binder and threw it on the floor!!" Deidera yelled.

I began to walk up and pick up some of his paper work and straighten them out.

"Um...here you go..." i said as i handed him his papers.

"Thanks yeah," he said.

I smiled ",welcome."

"Oh yeah Tsukiko-chan this is my dip-shit of a friend, Tobi," he said.

"Hi hi I'm Tobi...Is Tobi a good boy," He said very fast.

I looked at him then to Deidera..."Is he always like this?" I asked as I pointed to the now jumping up and down and spinning in circles Tobi.

"Uh..." he scrathes the back of his head ",Well yes yes he is..."

I shook my head and headed to my locker.

"Haha I beat you again Neji!!"

"Lee...I wasn't even racing you..." Neji said as he began to put his combonition in.

Lee sighed ",You are not the least bit YOUTHFUL AS TSUKI-CHAN RIGHT TSUKI-CHAN!!" he yelled.

I twitched as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Lee if i were you I'd-" Neji started ",Uh never mind..."

I elbowed him in the gut and he stumbled up to his locker.

Neji began to crack up laughing.

"First of all no one touches me...two what the hell is youthful about picjing up some paper eh?" I say as i pop open my locker.

Lee gives a shocked looked while Neji kept laughing.

Deidera came by and wrapped his arm around me ",Ya know you should meet Hidan him and all of his cursing you two would be perfect together..." Deidera says.

"Yeah Tobi thinks so too...OH WHAT ABOUT SASORI-SAMA HUH DEIDERA-SEMPAI!!" Tobi yells.

"Why don't you lemme see your schedule Un?" he ask.

I hand him my schedule and he scans it.

"Hey you have lunch with us yeah," Deidera says.

(By the way i'm making it to where the akatsuki fans are a year older)

I stuff my things in my locker and waited for Deudera and Tobi to put there things in there locker.

"Ready Tsuki-Danna?" Tobi ask.

I nod my head and head for lunch.

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow

Was that better?? IDK i sounds alright to me well review please...

Tell me what you think...AND I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T PUT ANYTHING IN CAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL...

**Author:**...Well now what?

**Reader:**GET ON WITH THE STORY GOD DAMMIT

**Author:**I feel like a slave **-.****-''**

**Reader:good cause that's what you are!!**

**Author:O.O'' o...k... what ever your say...**

**LOL sorry couldn't resist on doing something stupid like that LOL**


	7. KISS ME GOD DAMNIT

_wowowowowowoowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow_

_Umm... i think that last one was ok eh?...The Akatsuki is just an year older ok...um...and by the way yes you can get your licence at 16 so that why Itachi was driving ok... so um...if you have any question just ask or whatever ok... have a nice read...well i hope._

Have a nice read readers

Well Deidera was walking beside me when Tobi jumped on his back yelling ",Lookie lokie its Sasori-Danna its Saso-"

Deidera hit the poor boy on the head causing Tobi to roll off and do some anime tears.

"sigh Poor guy..." I say.

Deidera cracks his knuckles causing other students to stare or gasp...and or run away faster to there classes.

"Ok...Hmm...HEY SASORI COME HERE UN!!" Deidera yells.e4

A guy with messing red hair similar to Gaara, emotionless eyes, and walking very lazily like shikamaru.

"What?" he asks.

"Meet Tsukiko-chan un," Deidera says.

"Hi..." he says in a monotone voice.

I smile sweetly ",Nice to meet you Sasori."

"Well enough meeting let's go eat i'm starving!!" Deidera whines.

I jump on Tobi's back cause i got tired of walking.

"Tobi thinks Tsuki-chan is good girl Tobi good boy does Tsuki-chan like Tobi?" Tobi ask.

"I like tobi" I say.

"Will Tsuki-chan go to arcade with Tobi and Tobi's other friends?" Tobi ask.

"SURE!!" I chimed.

"Yay Tsuki-chan is coming with us!!" Tobi yells as he spins around and jumps around.

I began to feel very dizzy.

Deidera thankfully stopped him and yelled ",Tobi ,un stop spinning your gonna get Tsukiko sick yeah."

"Oh Tobi sorry is Tobi forgiven?" Tobi ask.

Tobi puts me down. I'm still dizzy so well i...slammed my back into the wall and slide down.

"Are you ok?" Sasori ask.

"U-um yeah i-i think," I say stumbling up, but end up falling back and almost falling o the hard floor, but being caught.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Hey Tsukiko-chan that guy's arm your in is Hidan." Deidera states.

I turn around and look at the one called Hidan.

He had slicked back hair, some what white hair, and his chest showed some.

"Um...hi..." I say.

"What the fuck do you want?!" he ask as he pushes me forward falling toward Deidera.

I get away from Deidera who was trying to tell Hidan something, but aparently he was to late.

"You mother fucker don't you fucking dare fucking talk to me like that you jack-ass!!" I yell.

"And here we go..." Deidera sighs.

"You bitch shut the mother fucking hell up!" Hidan retrots.

"Why don't you shove it up your ass and fuck off!! you man whore!!" I yell.

"Well why don't you fuck off and fucking get lost bitch!!" Hidan yells back.

"Well i fucking would, but you already fucking did it for me!!" I yell back.

This goes on for a few more minutes till...

"Well why don't you fucking kiss me if your so fucking awesome if you fucking say so!!" Hidan yells.

"Well why don't you if you fucking think so much of it!!" I yell.

"FINE!!" He yells.

And with that said we roughly pushed our lips together.

Deidera and Tobi begin to laughing loudly.

He kept his hands firmly on my hips with mine hanging loosely over his shoulders.

(By the way any people reading this i'm gonna be adding you into the story after the school day is over alright )

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowow

Was that better?? IDK i sounds alright to me well review please...

Tell me what you think...AND I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T PUT ANYTHING IN CAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL...

Well like um...the lunch part is coming up in a little bit... alrighty then buh bye

**Author:**...Well now what?

**Reader:You could get on with the story...  
**

**Author:maybe...**

**Reader:YOU WILL OR I WILL HURT JOU!!  
**

**Author:Chu!! Chu!! Chu!!  
**

**LOL sorry couldn't resist on doing something stupid like that LOL...Oh the word Chu was from my friend Ryan... RYAN IF YOUR READING DIS I STOLL UR WORD!! WHAT ARE JOU GONNA DO?! LOL  
**


	8. A heated unRomance

_Yeah I know I haven't been on in so long. Been very busy._

_Ha-ha yeah. But it's all good I'm back :D sooooooo yeah._

But yeah this story has been very screwie!

_Tsukiko's POV:_

_Everything in my mind was racing. I didn't know what I was doing, but apparently I was kissing some guy I just met and got into a fight with! This school makes no sense! Do you think I planned this kind of stuff? Well...maybe I did want a kiss cause he is kind of cute...and attractive._

_WAIT! No bad tsukiko! Bad! Very bad this isn't good whatsoever!_

_Hidan's POV:_

_What the fuck am I doing? I'm kissing some cute fucking adorable freshman._

_Holy Jashin what the fuck am I thinking. This is some fucking crapped up consperisie!_

_But damn for a freshman girl...she's pretty hot. What...The...Fuck. Guess I should fucking enjoy this while it last. _

_Tsukiko's POV:_

_Oh geez what have I gotten myself into NOW! Hmmm...Well he is pretty attractive, but ugh!_

_What do I do..._

_"Oooh! What is hidan-sama doing now?" Tobi asked clueless._

_Deidera choked out the last of his laughter, "He's kissing Tsuki-chan yeah."_

_"Can Tobi have a kiss from Danna?" Tobi asked Sasori._

_Sasori stared at him n smacked him upside the head._

_"Shut up Tobi..." Sasori growled._

_"Why does Tobi get hit when Tobi being a good boy!" _

_I pulled away from Hidan's seemly poison lips n turned away walking into the lunchroom._

_I went into the lunch line grabbed an apple and a water bottle, and sat down at a table alone._

_Only to be surrounded by Deidera, Tobi, Sasori, and of course Hidan who came into close range._

_Too close for comfort if I may add._

_"Hi Tsuki-chan un," Deidera spoke up shoving food into his mouth._

_Tobi nods flinching when Sasori lifted his hand and waved._

_Neither Sasori nor Tobi had any food. Hidan basically did the same thing I did but with a pear._

_Sasori started to scoot his chair closer to me then Deidera and Tobi._

_Deidera was scarfing down food like no tomorrow and food was flying everywhere._

_My jaw dropped when he kept eating._

_Hidan shut my mouth with his hand and said, "Better close your mouth or you'll catch a fucking fly in it"_

_I growled and slapped his hand away as I bit into my apple. _

_He gave a light chuckle and bit into his pear, and I turned away._

_"Hey Sasori, Tobi why aren't you guys eating?" I asked trying to ignore Hidan._

_Sasori shook his head, "Not hungry..."_

_"The food gross to Tobi!"_

_I nod my head, "But Deidera loves the food haha," I laugh._

_"Hey un, that's not nice!" Deidera says with a mouth full of food._

_I giggle", who said I was ever nice Deidera?"_

_He scoffed and began eating again._

_"Hey Tsuki-chan! Ewww...why are you with them?..."_

_I turned and saw Naruto and everyone else just staring at me, sitting with upper classmen,_

_Next to real steamie hot guys, and me just blankly staring back._

_So like anything I would do I said",Oh...hi." yeah real smooth Tsukiko. -_-"_

_"He asked you a question Miss Popular," Sakura snapped._

_"How about you shut your trap you annoying pink haired Barbie doll!" I growl pushing in my chair and standing up. Daggers were practically begging to be thrown from my eyes, but I swear if looks could kill I would have killed this pink haired freak the minute I met the annoying brat._

_You could hear all the cafeteria chair scoot or spin, and you could clearly see that everyone's eyes were on me and pinky._

_"Come on Barbie I'll let you have the first hit!" I taunt._

_Sakura swung her fist like she was in a cat fight with her blonde friend, Ino._

_But one thing was completely wrong. I'm nothing close to Ino or any of those girls__._

_I backed up n grabbed her hair slamming her head into the table where deidera was still seated at._

_I slammed her into the floor and began punching her while she just tried blocking her face._

_"Tsukiko! Calm down Tsukiko stop!" I kept hearing. I finally got pulled off of the little brat._

_"Let me go! She deserves to get beat!" I shout. _

_I turned and saw that the person holding me back was a teacher...I think?_

Well i'm having fun are you?

I'm happy to be back. Hope everyone will stay 2 read. :3


End file.
